


Day 17: Spooning

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [17]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash and Eiji spoon.





	Day 17: Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> I finished today's prompt early, so here you go!
> 
> Also, isn't this just the same as Day 2...?
> 
> Whatever, I'm not here to question the prompts. I'm just here to provide the fluff :)

Eiji was laying on the bed and playing a game on his phone when Ash stumbled into the bedroom. Eiji's eyes widened when he took in the sight of Ash. Ash had bags under his eyes and his clothes were dirty. His jade eyes were dull and dead, and his golden hair was messy.

Eiji sits up, his lips pulled downwards into a small frown. "Where were you? What happened?"

Ash doesn't answer. Instead, he starts to take off his coat, letting the fabric slide down his shoulders and arms, all the way to the floor. Eiji awkwardly turns his head to the side, blushing. Ash strips all the way down to his boxers and crawls onto the bed. Eiji looks at Ash, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay?" Eiji asks. Ash closes his eyes and whispers in response.

"Can I hold you?"

Eiji's eyes widen at the sudden request, then his cheeks flush. Eiji turns onto his side, his back facing Ash. "Sure."

Ash scoots close to Eiji, wrapping his arms loosely around Eiji's middle. Eiji could feel Ash's bare chest pressed against his back, his chest slowly rising up and down. Ash hooks one leg around Eiji and buries his face into Eiji's black hair, taking in Eiji's strawberry scent. Eiji stares at his phone, unable to concentrate as he lets Ash's warmth flow through his body. Eiji can feel Ash's breathing become steadier and slower as he falls asleep. Eiji reaches one hand up and holds Ash's cheek for a moment.

"Sweet dreams, Ash."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
